


Dream-Smp One-Shots

by RainCloud289



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dreannotnap, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Skephalo, dream - Freeform, dream team, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, karlnap, sapnap - Freeform, sapwasfound - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud289/pseuds/RainCloud289
Summary: Heaps of Fluff one-shots :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	1. Requests :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need requests!

Hello!

Please leave your suggestions for one-shots :)

Things I will not do:  
-Smutt  
-Lime  
-Lemon

I DO NOT SHIP THEM AS REAL PEOPLE, I SHIP THERE ONLINE PERSONAS!!  
They have said they are okay with being shipped, but if at any point they change there mind this will be taken down :)

Ships:  
-SkepHalo  
-Dreamnotfound  
-Sapnotfound  
-DreamNap  
-SapwasFound

-Karlnap


	2. Hot Chocolate and Marshmallows (SkepHalo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy and Bbh are stuck inside due to a heavy snow storm and decide to watch movies and drink hot choco

*Darryls Pov*

"Skeppy!" I yelled out into the what seemed to be empty house. I took my shoes off and quietly placed them next to the door, I soon heard quiet footsteps growing louder as the person became closer. "Bad!" Zak jumped into my arms, "Zak my ears" "Oh sorry bad... lol" Zak soon got off me and ran to get dressed "Zak! I wouldn't bother the snows to heavy we won't be able to get to Clay's house for the sleepover, I barely was able to drive here!" 

*3rd Person*

Skeppy ran back out with a blanket "I know so where going to watch movies" The shorter boy insisted grabbing Darryl's arm and dragging him to the living room sitting down and grabbing the remote. Bad knew there was no point in resisting since it was really the only thing there was to do and if he didn't Zak would whine until he agreed, heck he was surprised they still had any internet. Bad sat down on the lounge and look over at Skeppy who was browsing threw Netflix looking for a good movie. Darryl blushed at how cute Zak looked cuddled up into a blanket with his hair all messy, Bad examined every single feature of the shorter boys face noticing all the things he never did before. He was soon torn away from his trance by Skeppy asking if he wanted to watch the movie he had clicked on. Bad agreed not giving too much thought or even looking at the TV. Zak pressed play and started to get comfortable.

Around half way into the movie Zak noticed Darryl's staring and started blushing, He started to think, why is bad staring at me, does he want some blanket, maybe he wants to cuddle.. Zak shook his head and got up "I'm going to make some hot Choco for us" Darryl nodded with smile and offered help but Skeppy denied needing sometime to rid of his strange thoughts

As Zak opened the cupboard and grabbed the hot chocolate mix he started to think again... Darryl is kinda cute.. I would what it would be like if we cuddled, I would be big spoon of course. ... What if we ... kissed? Zak blushed at the thought he shook his head again pouring the milk into their cups then stirring ( I don't know about you but I make my hot Choco by pouring hot water and then milk in and stirring instead of using a microwave) "Oh! I almost forgot!" Zak opened the cupboard once again and grabbed the marshmallows out before closing it. The 20 year old then placed 4 marshmallows in each cup with a spoon and carried then carefully out to where bad was. Bad grabbed his cup off Skeppy and thanked him before turning back to the movie they where watching

after 20 minutes Bad has finished his Hot Choco and started to get really cold, you might be wondering, 'why not just ask Skeppy for some blanket?' because you know how awkward that would be!? to share a blanket with his best friend/crush. Darryl soon started shivering, Zak soon took notice of this offered Darryl some of his blanket he declined using the excuse "I'm FiNe i'M nOt tHaT cOlD aNyWaY" Skeppy grabbed him and lied his head down in his lap and started running his fingers through Darryl's hair and placed the blanket over him. 

After another hour of cuddling the movie ended and the two fell asleep enjoying the comfort of each others presence while the howling wind whistled carrying snow down from the grey clouds.


	3. Cuddles and Stream (SapnotFound) ft dream *SHORT*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap locks himself in his and Georges room to stream with dream and George isn't happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this sucks my brain is dying

George was sitting in the living room of his boyfriend and his flat in Texas bored out of his mind. Sapnap had been streaming for around an hour and a half but all George wanted was cuddles, but nooo Nick wanted to stream Minecraft with DrEaM. George was not having so he got up and quietly walked into Saps room. He walked over to his Texan boyfriend pulled his chair out and climbed on top of him, wrapping his feet around his boyfriends waist and nuzzling this face into Sapnaps neck. "Hold on dream" Sapnap spoke into his mic before muting himself. "George what are you-" Nick was cut off by the feeling off Georges hot breath against his bare neck, "Cuddles." George stated slightly lifting his face from Saps neck, "No George I'm recording" Sapnap tried to pull George off but the older didn't budge, "It's cuddle time, you have been in here for 3 hours recording with dream while I was outside waiting for you being bored as hell, wanting cuddles so no it's cuddle time." George whined as he continued to nuzzle his face deeper into the Texans neck. "Fine but I am going to finish recording with dream first" The Texan man said as he unmuted himself "Alright dream I'm back where were we"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright George I'm done" Sapnap whispered into the elders ear, only hearing a quiet hum in response, "Awww is my little Georgie sweepy?" Nick mocked, "Mm shut up Mr 'hey mamas'" The brit nuzzled into Saps neck even further. Sap Picked gogy up and carried him to there bed laying him down and walking back to his set up saying by to the stream and shutting his computer down. Nick then walked back to the brit lied down next to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller pulling him into his embrace then slowly falling asleep.


End file.
